Cinderstorm's GIMP Tutorial
Welcome! Hi it's Cinderstorm, and I just started using GIMP, but it is very easy to figure out so I'm going to teach some of you how to use GIMP! It's pretty easy to learn, but some of you may use Pixr, and thats fine. For the first part of my tutorial, we will just make a plain gray she-cat with blue eyes. As we move on, things may become harder. Hope my tutorial helps you out when using GIMP! Solid Colored Cats First, you need to open your charat blank. Now once you have that out, we can get started. Your toolbox should be to your left, and on the toolbox there should be a black square. When you click on that, it opens the color mixer. Select the color you want your cat to be. In this case, it would be gray. Then, on your toolbox you should see somthing that looks like a paint bucket. Click on that, then click the middle of your cat. Right now your charart should look like this: *Oh, and you may need to zoom in for some pixels that aren't filled. Next, you need to add your eye color. Take the paint bucket, and click the center of the two eyes. Now its time to make the ears their natural color: PINK! Now you should go to your color mixer, and change it to a lighter shade of pink. Change the size to a smaller one, then out line the ears and fill them in! Now its time for shading! Okay so go to your toolbox, and click on the tool that looks like a black ball attached to a stick. Next look down a little and you should be on 'Dodge' change yourself to burn, color your cat in, change your size to a bigger one and.. Your Done! It just makes a little difference. The 'Y' Tabbies Alright! These are a bit harder, but I'm sure anyone on COTS can do it! So, open your charat, then do all the things you would to for a solid cat, then stop when you get to shading. You should be here: Next, we will use our 'Burn Tool' and start making 'Y' shapes on the cat. When you have added your 'Y''s it should look like this:'' '' '' Then, switch back to your dodge tool and add your shading. And there you go! If you like the tabby without the shading, thats perfectly fine. Easy Tabbies These are the tabbies that I made before I learned how to do 'Y' tabbies. First, you start with your usual colored cat, then go to your toolbox and select the pencil tool. Next, chose a lighter shade of your color, or use black or white. In this case, I'm going to use a lighter shade of brown. I will show you how black and white looks also. Now that you have your color, you just add lines to the cat like so: Now here is what it looks like with black. Lastly, you have your white tabby! (For the white tabby, I'm going to add my shading.)